The present invention relates generally to free form user defined aspects of virtual items, and more particularly to video presentation of free form user defined aspects of virtual items, for example virtual characters, objects or aspects of a virtual world, which may be of or for a video game.
Virtual characters and virtual objects are ubiquitously used in a variety of computer related scenarios. Virtual characters may be used in a variety of settings, whether as an adjunct to computer software functions or as a primary component of a software application. For example, a virtual character may be an avatar providing assistance for a computer software office productivity application, or the virtual character may be a user controlled character for a video game. For video games, the virtual character may be in and interacting with a virtual world, with the character possibly wielding virtual objects in doing so.
Often, a user may be constrained in characteristics and features of the virtual characters, or for that matter virtual objects and a virtual world itself. The user may be limited to use of a predefined virtual character, or may be limited to selection of predefined characteristics or aspects of the virtual character. Similarly, a user may be able to select particular predefined objects or even select from particular predefined worlds or spaces, for example related to a use or presence of a virtual character.
In such cases, creativity of the user is necessarily confined, and user enjoyment of a computer, whether for play or work, may suffer.